The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of conveyor apparatus for conveying essentially flat products, especially printed products.
Generally speaking, the conveyor apparatus of the present development is of the type comprising a number of grippers secured at a mutual spacing from one another at a traction element, each gripper having two clamping jaws. These clamping jaws of each gripper are held in a closed position under the action of a closing force and in this position the clamping jaw retains therebetween one or more printed products.
Such type conveyor apparatus is known for instance from German Patent Publication No. 2,519,561 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,667. The grippers of this transport equipment assume, with respect to the conveying direction, always the same position which is directed rearwardly. This position is retained both during product reception, product transport and release or outfeed of the products.